Common Lore
A Timeline of the Common Lore of Andalucia The player's arrival in Andalucia is no coincidence; a series of events has transpired, leading to the arrival of various heroes in Dungeon Realms and also the foes which they will face. A summary timeline of the events leading up to present day is documented below. * In the beginning ** Our ancestors came to this realm, long, long ago. It was when they arrived that they beheld this precious land and chose to call it Andalucia. * 25 AMi: Human and Wisp first meet. **25 years after the Humans’ migration to Andalucia **The Wisps taught the Humans about the vegetation and forests of their land, enabling the Humans to survive on Andalucia **With their new knowledge, the Humans developed the agriculture needed to sustain a civilization *'26-120 AMi : Cyrennica, the first Human city, is built.' **named after the wife of Theologian, the first crowned leader of the Twelve Human Tribes **built with great craftsmanship and artistry using limestone and sand from the nearby cliffs and mountains *'120-324 AMi : Peace and prosperity reigns across Andalucia.' **the Human tribes existed under one ruler **Human and Wisps coexisted in harmony **Though they knew many of the universe’s great secrets, including the use of magic, the Wisps did not share any of this information with the Humans **the only way Humans can use magic is through the use of items and weapons forged by Gorgath using artifacts created by the Wisps in 300 AMi **In time, the Humans built one other city, Maltai, and three villages, Harridsons Field, Whitetown, and Thels Pasture *'324 AMi : The Great King abdicates' **The great King Theologian announces that, in his old age, he deemed it prudent that he should retire from his seat of power to make way for a younger and more fit king. **With the throne now vacant, ancient tribal law required the 12 tribes to convene in the capital city of Cyrennica for the King’s retirement feast and to begin making preparations for electing a new King. **The election process requires that the 12 tribes nominate from amongst themselves the most worthy of candidates who might be fit to lead the 12 tribes. **Naturally, Theologian’s tribe nominated Gorgath as he was both bold and mighty. **Amongst the Navu and the tribes making their home in the Maltai region, Sunstrider was nominated, a prominent figure within the tribal leadership of Maltai. **Amongst the more traditional tribes, Iridan was chosen due to his being the eldest son of the late King, but he declined, preferring scholarship over ruling. **When Iridan relinquished his claim, the tribes supporting him split their support behind the other two candidates instead. *'330 AMi : The general assemblies begin' **In the first general assembly of the 12 tribes, the two candidates were able to step forward and voice their intentions to contend for the throne. **Gorgath came off as proud and arrogant, whilst Sunstrider spoke with humility, benevolence, and resolute strength. **Sunstrider left the first assembly with 8 tribes backing his claim, leaving a frustrated Gorgath with only 4, but he would not sit idly by and accept defeat. *'331 AMi : The decline of Gorgath and Iridan' **In his pride, Gorgath demanded that his brother, Iridan, assist him in laying claim to their father’s now vacant throne. **Wishing to aid his brother, Iridan reluctantly agreed and the two began devising a plan to remove Sunstrider from the running. **It was decided that they should attack Maltai in order to lure Sunstrider there and defeat him in combat. They would then march back to Cyrennica in order to lay uncontested claim to the throne. *'331 AMi : The catastrophe at Maltai' **Due to his extensive studies on both the Wisps and the arcane arts, Iridan suggested to his brother that they manipulate the power of the Wisps in order to destroy Maltai. **Gorgath, fueled by his malice for Sunstrider, agreed that this be a worthy price for Sunstrider to pay for attempting to steal his father’s throne. **Satisfied with this, Gorgath, along with his brother, departed from Cyrennica. **When they arrived in Maltai, it is said that Iridan raised a dark orb and, after chanting a foreign phrase, opened a great, pulsating portal in the center of Maltai. When the portal exploded into being, chaos ensued. *'331 AMi : The birth of the Daemon Lord' **Few survived that day who were able to record the events into the history books, but those who did shared all they had witnessed. When the portal opened, the power that poured from it transformed both Gorgath and his brother. **Gorgath became twisted and deformed as great horns sprouted from his head and dark, leathery wings shot out from his back. Fangs jutted out from his mouth where teeth once resided and sharp claws erupted from his fingertips. **Iridan, having initiated this dark ritual, bound his soul to the dark aura that spewed forth from the portal. He became known from that day as Akatan, the Wraith Lord. **Together, they summoned forth all manner of evil creatures from within the portal to destroy Maltai and lay waste to the lands around it. *'331 AMi : Sunstrider is alerted to the chaos' **During the Second Assembly back in Cyrennica, Sunstrider is confused when he finds Gorgath absent from the proceedings. His confusion quickly turns to concern, however, when a messenger from the borders reports smoke and terrible black clouds from the direction of Maltai. **In the state of emergency, the tribes agree to elect Sunstrider as King so that he can begin preparations to protect the realm from whatever threat that had besieged Maltai. *'332-398 AMi : The Ember War' **The two great opposing forces are Cyrennica under the leadership of King Sunstrider and Maltai under the leadership of Gorgath, the Demon King. **Gorgath begins a forceful campaign with his seemingly endless forces continuously pouring forth from the portal. He secures what remains of Maltai and destroys the outlying towns and villages surrounding the once proud city. **Sunstrider spends much of the beginning of the war securing the surrounding cities of Cyrennica and the Capitol, itself. **The tribes of Jagged Rocks, Dark Oak Forest, Tripolitania, and Crestguard are forced to fend for themselves against the overwhelming forces of the enemy. **The Savannah tribes gather in Tripoli and barricade themselves in forming an independent army. **The Jagged Rocks tribes are forced to fight their own campaign against the trolls and goblins of the Demon King sent to keep them from joining the main war effort, as well as the forces of Burick the Fanatic. **The tribes of Crestguard, being so far away from the Capitol, are forced to shut themselves off from the rest of Andalucia retreating into the Avalon Keep following the loss of their golems, in hopes that the demons will be incapable of breaking their defenses. **The Demon Forces flood the rest of Andalucia burning, pillaging, and destroying everything in its path. Only the borders of Cyrennica hold any relative safety from the roving brigades of demons. *'399 AMi : A time for retaliation' **Weary of being on the defensive for so long, King Sunstrider decides to take control of the war. Gathering the remaining strength of the Tribal Army, Sunstrider begins his march to Maltai eliminating any Demon forces whom they come across. **By the time they arrived at the mouth of the pass leading into the Dead Peaks, Sunstrider had gathered roughly 8,000 Andalucians prepared to march on Maltai even if it meant marching to their deaths. **The march to Maltai is long and taxing, but thanks to the narrow valleys, the Tribal Army avoids being overrun by the Demon forces. *'399 AMi : The bitter victory' **The Tribal Army arrives at the ruins of Maltai, the seat of power for the Demon King. **Sunstrider is filled with both grief and vengeful rage when he gazes upon the ruins of his tribe’s home and orders the army to begin its siege of the city. **The battle rages on for four days and three nights. **Sunstrider and his army eventually break through the demon forces and arrive at the Chaos Portal. There, Gorgath awaits them. **Sunstrider and Gorgath engage in an impressive duel of sheer force, but the Demon Lord proves to be superior in brute strength and skewers Sunstrider on the tip of his spear. **Shaken by the loss of their general and king, the Tribal forces begin to falter. *'399 AMi : The conflaguration of the Daemon Lord' **Bulwar, Sunstrider’s old apprentice and closest advisor, rallies the remaining forces and rushes the Demon Lord catching him seemingly by surprise **Claiming the mighty King’s Blade from the corpse of the fallen Sunstrider, Bulwar throws himself at the Demon Lord, carving a gash through his midsection. **Stunned, Gorgath falters and topples through the open portal. **The Portal dissipates with a great flash of light. *'399 AMi : The aftermath' **With no one to lead them, the remaining demons enter into a frenzy and are either slaughtered by the remaining Tribal soldiers or flee from the battlefield altogether. **Many of the demons who flee make their way to the Dark Oak Forest driving most of the Wisps into hiding. **The Jagged Rocks tribes are eventually decimated as the trolls and goblins trapped in this realm overrun them and begin to settle there. **The tribes of Crestguard were never heard from again as the gates into their cities remained sealed to this day. **The Savannah Tribes centralize around Tripolotania and eventually establish their own government independent of Cyrennica due to their choice to defend themselves instead of relying on the Royal Tribal Army. *'400-450 AMi : A time for peace' **Of the twelve tribes that once stood united, only five remain under the banner of Cyrennica’s King. **Bulwar officially ascends the throne and begins to cultivate an age of restoration, reunification, and advancement. *'451 AMi : The quiet void stirs once more' **Suddenly and mysteriously, the portal of Maltai opens once more. **Wraith Lord Akatan is spotted moving to and from a mysterious citadel near Maltai. **Almost as if in answer to the awakening Chaos portal, random portals begin to open up in and around Cyrennica depositing all manner of adventurers into Andalucia. *'451 AMi : The Portal Era' **As foul beasts begin to pour into the realm of Andalucia once more, King Bulwar requests the aid of the Migrants, those adventurers who have found their way to Andalucia via portals. *'499 AMi : Present day server opens' Category:Lore